Tommy and Jude's miraculous vacation
by tommyskat
Summary: I am new so I won't even try this one...total jommy read it to see if you'll like it!
1. The beginning of something new

Me and Tommy time is the best time of my day. I know that no matter what's going on in my life, when Tommy and I make music together, it will be perfect! Unless some diva Barbie comes along and steps in my way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude…."Tommy said softly, he knew that Karma and Jude weren't exactly best friends.

"What's this Tommy?" she asked trying not to sound upset or angry and failing miserably.

"Tommy's showing me how to push his buttons." Karma said with a smile, 'yea cause you been pushing mine since you walked in' Jude thought to herself.

"Really" Jude said as evenly as she could manage. "How great for you? Tommy I thought today was my studio day?"

Tommy smiled. Yea they were and he had been looking forward to it all day long. "We are, I was just finishing things up with Karma. Five minutes please?" he asked pleading with his eyes, something only she would understand. Jude nodded and threw her bag down and sat her guitar on the couch and stormed out.

"Was it something we said?" Karma asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude walked out to the hospitality center and grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it. She put the coffee pot back hard spilling it onto the hot plate.

"Whoa….who got your panties in a bunch?" Spied asked stepping away from the obviously angry Harrison women

"Karma! She's not only the biggest pain in the ass but she's stealing my Tommy time!" Jude whined.

"Oh and no wants to do that. Looks like someone needs her Tommy fix." Spied said.

"Shut up, I just want my recording time that's all" Spied nodded and walked away as Tommy walked past he muttered 'lord squinty frown'. Tommy walked up behind Jude and hugged her from behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Harrison" He said into her ear. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Just don't let it happen again." They walked back to Studio C the smallest studio at G-Major. They sat across from each other and wrote, a silence washing over them. Tommy sighed and looked up, "Jude we needed something yesterday for Darius and you know he is waiting to put you on the back burner."

"I know Tommy I have one song"

"Let me hear it" She nodded and walked into the booth taking her guitar with her. He gave the nod to start and she did.

Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your Da flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

She finished singing and looked up. Tommy smiled and nodded. He knew it was about her mom and Dad and Sadie and everything. She walked back into the booth and he engulfed her in a huge hug. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head reassuringly. "Just burn it up in the music" She nodded into his chest, she felt so protected and safe she didn't want it to end. Tommy lifted her chin and smiled at her wiping away a stray piece of hair. "I'm here for you girl." He said softly tracing his finger on her cheek.

"For how long though." She asked feeling brave at the way he was holding her.

"For as long as you'll let me be." He let his lips pause before they touched hers, she didn't jump so he thought that was a good sign right? She let him kiss her she needed him to kiss her tell her it was all going to be alright. He pulled apart resting his forehead on hers. "I love you Jude Harrison" he said softly kissing her forehead. "Its you, it's always been you."

"Really Tommy? Do you honestly mean that?" She asked outlining his hand with her finger. He nodded, "I've always loved you…your just so young."

"I'll be eighteen in a week." She replied softly. He was still 24, a little voice in her head said, he wants more than your willing to give him, but she pushed the thought away.

"I know you will be girl…that's why it seems so right now. Were at that point in our life that we can do this."

"But will you leave?"

I'm not going anywhere I promise. You do believe me right?" He was afraid she would say no but smiled when she nodded yes. He kissed her softly.

"Yea but lets get back to work." Tommy frowned and she smiled. "I got a single to get together!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fan-fic so I'm nervous please review and tell me how I am doing! Song is big girls don't cry-Fergie!

-Kat


	2. Tommy's odd proposal

Sorry this one is gonna be short but I wanted to make sure that you guys forgot about me! Thank you reviewers Snowriter and foxyroxystar! This makes me want to do it! Sorry it's so short but you'll love it….I hope!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its great Jude it really is." Darius said pressing eject and handing her the ruff copy. "Its ruff but I like it. Now look…you just got off tour and I don't want your fans to forget about you, but I gotta put you guys on the back burner. We gotta focus on the new Instant Star." He noticed the look on Jude's face and Tommy did too.

"Jude go get your stuff out of the studio." She looked at him as if to say he was crazy. "Go!" he ordered her and frowning she left. "D I don't get it…she needs to record."

"I know T but I have to fix the broken equipment in Studio B and there's no time available." He sat on the desk in front of Tommy. "Take her on vacation for a few months." D smiled at Tommy's dumbfound look. "It was only so long before you guys would get together…that and she'll be 18 soon."

"Fine but we do this on my terms" Tommy said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know its short but you'll love it I promise! -Kat


End file.
